Pony Bound Brothers
by Oreo Stories
Summary: Two Brony Brothers are taken to Equestria by Princess Luna, and discover they have special powers nopony else has! HiE fic
1. Chapter 1

Pony Bound Brothers

This fanfiction was written by my brother and me. My Little Pony: Friendship is magic belongs to Hasbro, not us. The only part of this story that does belong to us are our characters Ash Blade and Wing Blade.

"Night Johnny" Said a teen boy to his younger brother. "Good night Alex!" The younger boy replied. It was an average night in their parent's house. The two boys would go to bed around the same time(nine pm), they would brush their teeth, they would get into some pajamas, and then they would go to sleep. Once both boys fell asleep, there was a small flash of light, and a tiny blue alicorn with a mane that looked like the night sky was in the small upstairs hallway that connected the four bedrooms in the house. Off in one corner was Alex's room, and in the other corner was John's. The blue alicorn looked through the rooms, noting that one had it's lights on. She then looked through the dark rooms until she found the humans she was looking for. She picked the small one up and put him on her back, and proceeded to sneak to the room with the other target. The blue alicorn then disappeared in anther flash of light, taking the human boys with her.

"Ugh... why does my back hurt? It feels as if I had been sleeping on the hard ground" Groaned Alex. He moved his arms to rub his eyes, but his hands felt different. He then opened his eyes and saw that instead of hands, there were hooves in front of his face. He then panicked. "AHH! Why do I have HOOVES?" "Please be quiet Alex, i'm trying to sleep" Replied a voice that Alex recognized as his brother's. "Johnny, can you do me a favor?" "Sure, what is it?" "Put your hands in front of your face and open your eyes". There was then a scream coming from John. "I have hooves!" There was then a rainbow streak going across the sky, and Alex looked down from the hill they were laying on to see a town full of ponies. "Are we where I think we are?" asked Alex. "We're in EQUESTRIA!" Replied John. "But I thought that was just a cartoon!" "I know, but look at the town ahead of us. It's ponyville!" "I suppose I can't argue with that...".

Alex took time to look at his surroundings and himself. He was a medium green stallion with a brown mane and tail. If he looked upwards, he could see part of a green horn protruding from his head. He then looked at his younger brother. Johnny was a yellow Pegasus colt with a green mane and tail. On John's left eye, there was an pirate eye patch. There was another rainbow blur across the sky, and it then proceeded to land. In front of Alex was Rainbow Dash. "Hey, what's with all the yelling?" She asked. Alex then replied, "We just woke up on this hill after going to sleep in our beds. Wouldn't you be screaming if that happened to you?" "Yeah, I guess so. Hey, why is that colt wearing a pirate eye patch?" Rainbow dash replied. "I like to wear it. I still have both eyes though." said John. "Oh, okay. Do you know why you woke up here?" asked Rainbow Dash. "I have no idea, sorry" Replied Alex. "No need to apologize, geez" Said Rainbow dash, "Well, while you're here, why not come meet my friends? I'm sure they'll be able to help you two out. What are you guys called?" "I'm... Ash Blade... and this is my brother... Wing Blade" Alex replied. "Alright then, follow me!" Said Rainbow Dash, and she proceeded to walk down the hill towards the center of town, where a large tree was.

As Alex, I mean Ash was walking towards the tree with his brother John, I mean Wing, a gray mare with a blonde mane and tail was flying towards them. "Watch out!" said Ash as the mare was coming towards Wing. Ash jumped towards Wing, pushing him out of the way, but was left lying there as the gray mare crashed into him. "Oops, I'm sorry. I guess I lost control!" she said. "It's alright, i'm just glad you didn't crash into my little brother here" replied Ash. "Really? I was about to crash into him? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt anypony" said the gray mare, "I'm Derpy, and i'm looking for some new ponies named Ash Blade and Wing Blade". "Why are you looking for us?" asked Wing. "Oh, I have letters from Princess Luna for you two" "Princess Luna?" asked Rainbow Dash, "Why would she send letters to these two?" "I dunno, I just deliver the mail. Bye!" Replied Derpy.


	2. Chapter 2

Pony Bound Brothers Chapter 2

Ash: You wanna do the disclaimer Derpy?

Derpy: Sure! My little pony: Friendship is magic belongs to Hasbro, and all characters except for Ash Blade and Wing Blade are property of Hasbro as well!

Ash: Good job Derpy, have a muffin.

Derpy: MUFFIN!

Ash Blade and his brother Wing Blade opened the letters they received. They Read:

_Dear Ash and Wing blade, please excuse our bringing you to ponyville, but it was predicted that you could help us with an upcoming problem. We want you to go meet twilight sparkle, the student of my sister, and give her the folded notes enclosed in these letters. Please hurry, for disaster will strike if you don't._

_Signed, Princess Luna_

"Wow, that's weird. Princess Luna NEVER sends letters to anypony, and what's this about disaster?" Said Rainbow Dash. Ash then realized that she was reading his letter. "Hey! Isn't it rude to read other pe- I mean pony's mail?" said Ash. "Geez, sorry. I was just curious" replied rainbow dash, "Anyways, we might as well go meet my friend twilight since the Princess wanted you to. Follow me!".

The rest of the trip was uneventful, though short, and the three ponies made it two the large tree, which, now that they were close to it, the two brothers noticed that it had things such as windows and a door. Rainbow Dash went through said door, and the brothers followed. "Shouldn't we have knocked?" asked Wing. "Nah, Twilight doesn't like it when people knock since it's a _public_ library" replied Rainbow Dash. "Hi there Rainbow Dash, what brings you and these two ponies here?" Asked a purple mare with a purple mane and tail with pink streaks in them. Ash was about to say something when rainbow interrupted him. "I found these two out on the hill when they were shouting. Turns out that they woke up there after falling asleep in their home. Derpy then delivered letters to them from Princess Luna of all ponies saying that they should come see you". "Wow, Princess Luna sent letters to them? She never sends letters to anypony" Replied Twilight. "Yeah, but we're not-" said Wing before he was cut off with Ash's hoof in his mouth. "We're not from around here. We're from... Richmane!" said Ash. Wing then whispered to Ash "Twilight is here, but where is Spike?" Ash simply ignored his brother. "Wow," said Twilight, "Richmane pretty far south from here" "Yeah, I know" replied Ash, "I really have no idea how we got here in the first place".

A tiny purple dragon with a cream colored belly and straight green spines going from the top of his head down to his tail came into the library. "Hey Twilight, hi Rainbow Dash, who are these two?" asked the dragon. "A dragon! Run for your ICE CREAM!" yelled Wing, who then dashed into the first room he saw. "Wow, I think that him and pinkie will get along just fine!" laughed Rainbow Dash. "You can come out now, this is Spike, my assistant" Said a confused twilight. "No! I'm not coming out there until you can prove that the dragon won't eat me!" yelled Wing. "Relax, I don't eat ponies, I eat gems" replied Spike. "What? Nothing can eat gems, they're too hard!" said Ash. "I'm a gem dragon, so I can eat gems. Haven't you ever heard of a gem dragon?" asked Spike. "Oh... yeah... right..." said Ash. Wing then ran out of the room he was in and crashed into a bookshelf, which caused the books to fall to the floor, and one managed to fall onto Wing's head. Wing then got up and asked "Is there something on my head?"


End file.
